Fire And Ice
by omgimmaperson
Summary: The war has been over for a month, and the world is at peace again. Which means it's time for Zutara! As things heat up, what will happen to Katara and Zuko? Lemon-ish content later on. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fire And Ice**_

_**Ello! So… This is my… Erm… Fifth FanFic, I think. Hehe. Anyway, it's total Zutara, 'cause it's awesome like that! Couplings: KataraXZuko, SokkaXSuki, AangXToph. And if Mai comes in at any point, she'll be with… Long shot. Because that's the first person who came to mind!**_

_**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN LEMONS AT SOME POINT!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Katara's eyes opened slowly as sunlight poured through her window and onto her face. She sat up, wanting to get the sun off of her face. She stretched quickly, then pulled the curtains closed.

It had been a month since the end of the war, and Katara felt better than she had in a long time. Even though she had to go to extremely boring peace meetings every Sunday.

The Gaang was staying at a large house in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se, so that they could be close to the meetings, which were held at the Royal Palace.

Katara, wondering who else was up, got dressed swiftly (_**what she wore around the time of the Invasion),**_ and walked down the hallway and into the Living Room and Kitchen area.

She saw that no one was in the living room, but heard someone in the kitchen. She peered around the corner to see Zuko rummaging through a food cabinet.

"Hey, Zuko." She said, sitting up on the counter.

"Oh. Hi. What's up?" Zuko said.

"Nothing much. We out of food?"

"Yeah, accept for a bag of beans." He said, and held out a bag of brown beans, which was half empty.

"Hm. Well maybe we should go shopping. I'm sure the shops are open by now."

Zuko shrugged, "Sure. We should probably leave a note, though. Knowing your brother, he'll probably think we were eaten by a giant squid."

Katara laughed, "Okay. You know he suggested at one point that Ba Sing Se had perhaps been taken over by killer shrimp?"

Zuko scrunched his eyebrows together, "I'm not really all that surprised."

Katara laughed, wrote a note, then they left for the shops.

The sun was low, having it been light for only a short time. Pink and purple shadows flew off of the sun, making the clouds appear colorful.

Not many people were out, which made it easy to get through the streets to get supplies. As they walked Katara's arm brushed against Zuko's, and she couldn't help but feel a tingle. She had had feelings for him since they had been in the Crystal Catecombs together, though she didn't even want to admit it to herself.

As they walked down a street, Zuko spotted someone's back out of the corner of his eye. He stopped, and peered around the corner.

"What…?" Katara asked, who had fallen ahead of him. She turned and looked down the side street.

"Is that…" Zuko said.

"I think it is." Katara said, then called the name of the person who they thought they saw, "Jet!"

He turned swiftly, then scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, "Katara? Lee?"

"Lee?" Katara said quietly.

"My cover name." Zuko replied.

They walked down the street, and stopped when they got to him, "You, Sir, Are supposed to be dead." Katara said kiddingly.

"Sorry to disappoint you." He said with a grin.

"What happened? We thought for sure…" Katara said.

"Well, Smellerbee went on this empowered rampage, which she tends to do, and they took me to some fancy healer… And Lee, since when do you know Katara?"

"Oh," Zuko said, "Well, I'm actually Zuko. Lee was my cover name."

"Wait… As in Fire Lord Zuko?" Jet asked.

"Er, yeah. I joined Aang and everyone not long after you got arrested. By the way, how did that turn out?"

"Oh, you know. Got brainwashed, met up with the Gang, got my memories back, almost died… Nothing to crazy." Jet said.

"Hm. Sounds fun." Zuko said.

"Wait, how did you know he got arrested, Zuko?" Katara asked.

"Oh, he got arrested because he attacked me, since he'd figured out me and Uncle were Firebenders." Zuko said.

Katara shook her head, "The world is crazy. Anyway, we were just about to go back to our house. You can come along, if you want. Everyone will be surprised to see that you aren't dead."

Jet chuckled, "Sure."

They arrived back at the house a bit later, to find that everyone was still asleep. They sat the supplies in the kitchen, then went to pound on everyone's doors.

They came stumbling out of there rooms, Sokka and Suki both from one. This wouldn't have been all that strange, accept for what they were wearing. Suki was only wearing one of Sokka's shirts, and Sokka a pair of pants with one of Suki's gloves stuck to them. Zuko and Katara glanced at each other, making "What the fudge" faces, then followed everyone out into the living room.

"Holy hog monkeys!" Sokka said, "Jet! You aren't dead!" This seemed to bring him out of his dreamlike trance, and looked at what he and Suki were wearing, "Oh, my God…" he said, then pulled Suki, who was still half asleep, back to the room.

"Uh, should I even ask?" Jet said.

"Ugh, they kept we awake from down the hall last night! What, with all the vibrations and-" Toph said.

"Oh, God! To much information!" Katara said, sticking her fingers in her ears.

"Eh. I shouldn't have said anything." Jet said, scratching his head.

"Forget that. You aren't dead!" Aang said.

"So I've been told." Jet said with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah. You were going to die, hu?" Toph said, laying on the floor.

Jet explained what had happened, and shortly after Suki and Sokka came back out, looking embarrassed. They walked into the kitchen, Sokka mumbling about needing meat.

"Hey, guys! Have fun last night?" Toph said.

A chop stick came flying out of nowhere, and hit Toph in the head, "Hey!"

"All we did was play Pai Sho, then we fell asleep!" Suki said.

"Suuurrreee. All I know is that there is no way Pai Sho could have made that many vibrations." Toph said.

"You know, this is extremely weird for me…" Katara said. She fell backwards onto the couch, not looking at the couch before she did. And to her embarrassment, yet slightly to her pleasure, she had fallen onto Zuko.

"Oh, er, sorry." She said, getting off of him. He looked embarrassed, yet was suppressing a slight smile.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all." Toph said.

And then Katara and Suki decided to kill Toph in her sleep.

_**NO! TOPH WILL not ACTUALLY DIE! Hhehe. Anyway, review pplleeassee!**_

_**~HUGS!~ CLAUDIA~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fire And Ice**

**I must say real quick, that I'm freaking out, because I just found out that Three Days Grace is playing in Chicago next month, which is only two hours away… Soo, I'm gonna try to get my Dad to take me for my birthday. Ahh, anyway, just had to get that out. Lol. On with the chapter. And thanks so much for the reviews!**

_Chapter 2_

_The Gang talked with Jet for several hours, asking what exactly had happened when they'd left, what he'd been up to since._

_Apparently, he'd been fighting with the few Fire Nation rebels in the city._

"_They are really in the city? How'd they get it?" Katara wondered aloud._

"_Well, it's quite easy to get into the city now. I mean, before, you could just dress up as someone from the Earth Kingdom and get in, but now it's even easier because they will let anyone in." Jet said._

_Zuko sighed, "I knew they shouldn't let anyone in. Just because we pulled the army out, doesn't mean there aren't random people still for taking over the world."_

"_Well at least they won't get far as a whole. Without the Fire Nation on there side, defeat is pretty much impossible." Sokka said._

"_Yeah, but they can still cause some big problems," Jet said, "For example, a few days ago, someone tried to plant explosives in a restaurant."_

"_Hm. That is _bad." Sokka said.

"I'm surprised the military hasn't reported it to you get." Jet said.

"I don't think they are involved," Aang said, "I mean, a lot of them are wounded, or not even back in the Earth Kingdom, yet. And the Dai Li couldn't be trusted, and are all either banished or in jail."

"So in other words," Sokka said, "We can only fight them as we are. No larger power involved."

Several of them nodded.

After talking for a wile more, Jet took his leave, and informed everyone that he'd contact them is anything happened with the Rebels.

"Ughh," Sokka groaned, "I need meat! I never found any!"

"Sokka, get up and look again. There is a bunch of it in the ice box." Katara said.

He got up, and came back a few minutes later with some random chunks of meat.

"Satisfied?" Katara asked sarcastically.

"Hmm… Only if I can eat Momo."

"Sokka!" Katara said.

"I'm just kidding. Gosh." Sokka said, ripping a chunk of meat off.

"What do you see in him, Suki?" Katara said, rolling her eyes at him.

"You know, I'm not really sure." Suki said, inclining her head, which caused multiple people to start laughing. Not including Sokka.

"Well, aside from Sokka's general strangeness and need to eat Momo, what are we going to do today?" Aang asked.

"What to do" was something that they were all having problems with. After a year of constantly running, training, and fighting, it felt like they were always doing nothing.

"Well, there is a fighting tournament in the Lower Ring tonight." Toph said.

"Ooo, sounds fun!" Ty Lee said, clapping her hands together.

"All in favor of going?" Sokka said, raising his hand up. Everyone raised there hands, accept Katara and Zuko, who were rather tired from getting up so early.

"Aww, come on guys!" Aang said.

"Sorry, Aang. I'm really tired from getting up so early." Katara said.

"Same here." Zuko replied.

"Oh, well. Guess we'll just go without them." Toph said, "And Aang causes uproars anywhere he goes. So does Zuko. Aang and Zuko in the same place? It would probably cause a riot."

Before anyone else could say anything, Sokka raised a knowing finger, "Riots are actually quite fun."

Suki and Zuko looked at him like he was nuts. "What? You guys were there." Sokka said.

"Yeah, and we almost got killed." Suki said.

"Indeed, but the things that are most fun in life are the things that almost get you killed." Sokka said.

"You… Are insane." Zuko said.

"I am aware of the fact, thank you very much."

After a wile of discussing the current situation of the Rebels, and going to the Tournament, everyone left, but Katara and Zuko.

_**Soo, I know that was short, but I have a major writers block problem at the moment, and I can't seen to get past that end point to the chapter. So, anyway, I should be good by tomorrow or the next day, and then I'll have another chapter up. A sizeable one. Hehe. **_

_**Review and you get a cookie! :D**_

_**Thanks! ~Hugs!~ Claudia!**_


End file.
